Mal cicatrizado
by yageni
Summary: Ban la ha embarrado a lo grande. Sabe que no merece ser disculpado, sin embargo necesita pedir perdón. *BL*


Esta mañana he decidido emborracharme Ginji y es porque me siento triste, muy triste amigo.

Estoy echado en el suelo del monoambiente que solíamos compartir. Demás esta decir que tuve que violentar la puerta para entrar pero en estos momentos no me preocupa que tu o el tío del alquiler me hagan cargos por violación de la propiedad ajena.

Afuera escuchó como cantan las aves y como todo el mundo sigue con sus vidas, mientras todo lo mío se desmorona de a pedazos, mientras todo lo que tocó se desangra, como un rey midas con un toque maldito…

Hoy solo me preocupa una cosa, una persona.

El sol se cuela por la ventana y la luz hace extraños dibujos jugando con el licor de mi botella a medio vaciar. El lugar es un desorden, como siempre, pero tengo que admitirlo esta muy limpio…  
>Esa palabra me hace ir de inmediato a su contraria…<br>Sucio, pero no me siento así, y sin embargo no puedo dejar de remitirme a lo que sucedió anoche de otra forma…

Sin darme cuenta de como, he terminado enredándome con ese tipo, ¿Cómo puede ser que haya cometido semejante acto con él?

Ha sido sucio y brutal, casi como drogarse y despertar deseando drogarse de nuevo, con el cuerpo adolorido pero con esa necesidad masoquista de ir y hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero eso no importa porque ahora te comprendo un poco más y no puedo evitar sentirme pésimo por todo el tiempo que ha pasado, por todas las cosas que han sucedido y yo no he hecho ni una sola vez aquello que deseaba. Bueno, al menos hasta ayer por la noche... Lo deseaba, deseaba caer lo mas bajo posible, embarrarme, retorcerme, auto castigarme…

¡Dios! que miserable he sido todo el tiempo que he pasado lejos de ti.  
>Le doy otro trago a mi amiga, que ahora esta a medio terminar y mientras el licor quema un poco mi garganta cuando baja, vuelvo a recapitular mis actos.<p>

Y solo puedo pensar que me he limitado a comportarme de una forma horrible.

Tengo miedo Gin. Sé que todos le tienen miedo a algo. Pero para mi es algo muy difícil de admitir. Bebo otra vez, como si el coraje que he perdido estuviese allí, dentro de mi botella, nadando en algún lado, negándose a ser pescado por mi boca.

Siempre tuve miedo a que salieras herido en nuestras misiones. Pero esto es distinto. Esto es muy diferente, tengo miedo de salir herido yo. Y no hablo de heridas físicas, bien sabes que muchas veces he salido mal trecho pero eso nunca ha evitado que siguiera jugando con fuego.

Este miedo es el miedo de mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, de mostrar lo que realmente siento, de ser sincero conmigo mismo y con el mundo.

Me temo que hoy por hoy solo soy una sombra de aquel hombre que solía ser.  
>Bah, el hombre que solía ser ¿realmente fui alguna vez alguien o algo por quien valiera la pena arriesgarse? Ya no lo sé.<p>

Trato de recordar, de hurgar en mi pasado, de descubrir que fue lo que me hizo así.

Podríamos decir que son mis viejas heridas las que me han hecho así.  
>Me he curado mal y ahora el pus de mis viejas cicatrices de batalla comienza a rezumar hacia afuera, largando un olor pútrido y desagradable.<br>Es hora de echar sal y pólvora a mis heridas y cauterizarlas de una vez por todas.

Y si no lo logro entonces me quemare con ellas y ya no seré una molestia para nadie más.

Himiko tenía razón cuando me abandono. Mi corazón solo le pertenece a una persona, y para desgracia de todos los involucrados he sido demasiado idiota como para poder aceptarlo y te he rechazado.

Te arroje a sus brazos, te aleje de mi y ahora me muero por dentro porque no sé como enmendarme, como pedirte perdón por algo que yo mismo sería incapaz de perdonar.

Aun no puedo perdonarme a mi mismo por hacerte esto.

No, no merezco que me perdones, no merezco ni siquiera verte a los ojos pero aun así quiero hacerlo…

La botella esta ya casi vacía, la luz sigue trepando por el suelo de madera de la habitación, el sol pica, al parecer va a ser un día de calor… Calor… Dios, aun recuerdo con nitidez todos los días de verano que hemos pasado durmiendo dentro del auto, mi viejo Subaru testigo de todas las veces que he deseado que el tiempo se congelase para verte dormir por siempre, para luego sacudir mi cabeza, y decirme a mi mismo que esas eran mariconadas…

Pero ya no puedo mas Ginji, ya no doy mas y si sigo así terminare por suicidarme…

Quiero verte, muero por perderme en tu mirada dulce y tierna.

Quiero arrastrarme frente a ti y pedirte perdón por lo que te hice.

Sé que no me perdonaras, o que si lo haces, será algo que te tome mucho, mucho tiempo, pero si no lo intento siquiera, creo que si ni siquiera soy capaz de intentarlo voy a enloquecer...

No sé donde te hayas metido, ni siquiera me importa con quien hayas pasado la noche, solo quiero que vengas pronto para poder disculparme contigo y ponerle un punto final a toda esta historia.

Me pongo de pie tambaleándome y me dirijo a la cocina a duras penas.

Vacío lo que queda de licor en el lavabo de la cocina y camino a paso incierto hasta el baño, porque quizás no me perdones y no quiero que el ultimo recuerdo mío que tengas sea el de un borracho sucio y desprolijo, borracho puede ser, pero sucio y desprolijo no.

Y mientras te espero el agua fría comienza a mojar mi cuerpo mal cicatrizado y se lleva la mugre junto con varias de mis lágrimas…

Es una pena que ni el agua ni el alcohol puedan llevarse todo este dolor acumulado con la misma facilidad con que una se lleva la suciedad y el otro la cordura.

Pero te esperaré, te esperaré tanto como haga falta Ginji Amano.


End file.
